Tripping over my own feet
by Golden-Eyed-Seraph
Summary: With Bella and Jake's wedding fast approaching, to their horror they learn that they must dance at their own wedding. WARNING: DO NOT CONSUME LIQUIDS WHILE READING. A joint effort between Kirine75 and Golden-eyed-Seraph
1. Shaking in my boots

Disclaimer: We do not own any of the twilight characters, places, etc. We do not have the privilege to be the lovely (Penguins) Stephanie Meyer.

Jake's inner monolog is in italics, to separate his thoughts from the story. Have fun reading!

*Warning: Do not consume beverages while reading. We are not responsible for liquids flying at and into your monitor.*

Jacob's POV

There I was standing on her doorstep. The covered dishes that Em had sent started rattling like there was an earthquake going on. Dammit Jacob, pull yourself together. _It's just Charlie after all. I would rather face vampires than an angry Charlie_. I said to myself.

Charlie answered the door. "Jake," he said. "You're here awfully early. She's still asleep. I was just about to leave to go fishing". "I figured she would be," I said_. No need for the love of my life to see my blood on the floor if this went wrong._ Charlie looked confused. "I need to talk to you Charlie" I said. _Oh god this is going to be worse than admitting to a murder. Charlie may murder me after this._ "Come on in Jake," he replied. _Oh crap here we go. _I noticed that the dishes were still rattling some. "I brought a peace offering from Em. She said it might help." _Yeah as if food would help, of course a full stomach meant you couldn't run as fast. Was Emily planning on me getting killed?_ Charlie's face twisted again as more confusion set in. "Might help what, Jake", he said. "I'm not mad at Em, or you. Should I be worried, Jake?" _Yes you should be, I am only asking you if I can spend the rest of my life with your daughter and possibly sleep with her._ I looked around the room and breathed a sigh of relief. His gun was by the door, in its usual spot. _Hmm at least I stood a fighting chance, I could phase and run for it before he even got to his gun. Of course if I phased in front of Charlie, Sam would kill me. Death by Charlie or death by Sam, I wonder which one would hurt more. Sam could actually hurt me. Though a bullet might not hurt me, though that would be a fun thing to explain to Charlie, No Charlie you can't kill me with a gun. Now crowbar to the head would be a different story, that might actually hurt. _ I drew in a deep breath. "Charlie, I have to ask you something," I said as I set breakfast down on the table. Em would surely kill me if I broke her best dishes. "Jake whatever it is, I'm sure it's not that bad," Charlie said reassuringly._ Not bad, sure we are only talking about your daughter's relationship with me. Nothing important surely unless you happen to be Charlie. _"Sit down." It was at this moment that I decided that I needed to just blurt it out, before I sat down. _At least if I was standing I had a chance to run. I wonder if I would have time to run out the door before he strangled me._

"Jacob?" Charlie asked. "What's going on?" _Okay brain, work please_. I took in another deep breath. "I love her Charlie and I want to marry her, I said in one quick breath. _Please don't kill me. Please don't kill me_. I started thinking over and over. Charlie looked stunned for a second, and then went purple and slowly started calming down. _Oh crap I am a dead man._ I was still analyzing the best way to escape when he started talking to me. "You know, Jacob, you are the best thing that happened to her." _What, me the best thing? Ok Charlie has lost it. But then again I am sort of._ I sat down in the chair. He's going to say no, I thought. Charlie continued. "I never thought she was going to be able to come back from all the damage that he caused. But she did, only because of you. You have my permission, as long as you promise me that you'll never hurt her, because if you do, you'll have me to deal with." "Huh?" I said out loud. Did Charlie just say yes? I was ready to bolt when I caught the smell of strawberries in the air, and heard the water running upstairs. "When are you going to ask her, Jake," Charlie said. "I was planning on asking her today." I stammered still stunned that he'd actually given me permission to marry his daughter. _Please say this isn't a dream, because if I am, I am SO not waking up._ "Tell Em I said thanks for the breakfast and do me a favor, try to relax kid. You're too twitchy this morning. She's going to be suspicious."

I heard her stumble down the stairs. I chuckled knowing that only she could find a way to trip on the flattest of surfaces. _I guess living in an apartment is out of the question, she would kill herself on the stairs._

"Bells, you okay?" Charlie called up to her. "Yeah, did you cook Dad?" She answered as she came around the corner. _Charlie cooking was a biohazard in itself._ When I saw her, she took my breath away. The smell of strawberries and freesia filled the air filled the room as she got closer. Her face lit up when she saw me. _I love you, I love you, I want to marry you. I love you I love you, hmm that top makes her look good. I wonder… Jake knock it off, you are in front of her father and her! _"Jake, she exclaimed, as she rushed over to greet me. I wrapped my arms around her giving her a quick kiss. "Morning, Bells." I said. She looked puzzled. "Em fixed breakfast? What's going on. I wasn't expecting you until much later Jake." Charlie stifled a snicker. "I've already eaten, he said. I'm heading on out. You two have fun." He patted me on the back. Good luck, he mouthed_. Gee thanks Charlie, way to boost my confidence_. Charlie opened the door, and a cold gust of wind blew into the house, chilling the air.

"Grab you a plate real quick and then grab your coat, we've got plans," I told her. She looked up at me, "plans this early in the day Jacob," she asked curiously. "What on earth is going on?" "It's a surprise," I said. She scowled. I rolled my eyes in response. "Let's just eat breakfast and then you'll see where we're going."

We ate in silence. After we ate, she tossed me a dishtowel and said "You dry." "Yes ma'am," I said teasingly. _Hmm I wondered if I would get to say that anywhere else_. She splashed me with some water, obviously trying to get my attention. "So where are we going," she asked. "Well first we have to get these dishes back to Em otherwise, she'll have my hide," I stated. "Then we're on to the surprise." She glowered at me. "You do know that I absolutely hate surprises and presents right." _I know, but surprising you is just so much fun. _"You'll like this one," I said to her. _I hope_. The dishes got washed and she grabbed her coat. I opened the door for her and led her out to the Rabbit. _ I wish my car was a little better maybe that is why she had liked Cullen._


	2. A surprise in store Bella POV

Chapter 1

Bella's POV

I woke up to an unusually sunny morning. I debated lounging in bed for a while until I heard voices coming from downstairs. Jake's soothing husky voice was resonating from downstairs. I looked at the clock. Typically Charlie would be gone by now. He'd be either at the office, or gone fishing. I wondered what Charlie was still doing home and why Jake was here so early. As I pondered things, I had a realization. Jake was here. Oh no. I looked horrible. My hair looked like medusa. I needed a shower and fast. I ran to the bathroom. The hot water felt fantastic as I washed up. I poured a generous amount of my favorite strawberry shampoo in my hand started washing my hair getting lost in my thoughts again. It suddenly had gone quiet downstairs and for a minute there, I wondered if Jake had left. Panicked I finished my shower. I realized all too late that I had left my clothes in my room so I grabbed the bath sheet and wrapped up in it. As I opened the door, I prayed that Jake wasn't coming up the stairs. The last thing I needed this morning was him commenting on how "sexy" I looked with nothing on but a towel. Luckily for me, he stayed downstairs, still talking to Charlie about whatever. I managed to make it to my room without tripping over anything but not without stubbing my toe on the footboard of my bed.

I grabbed one of my favorite pairs of jeans, my blue sweater and quickly got dressed. I put my hair up but unfortunately, it was not a "neat" ponytail. I'd fix it later. My Jacob was waiting for me downstairs. I was in a hurry to see him and wasn't paying attention when I stumbled and almost fell, halfway down the stairs. I cursed the fates that caused me to be so clumsy. I smelled food coming from downstairs and it smelled delicious. I thought I heard a very faint chuckle coming out of the dining room. Before I could say anything, Charlie called up. "Bells, you okay," he asked. "Yeah, did you cook Dad?" I asked. I was trying to be polite, but Charlie's cooking could warrant the HazMat team being sent out.

**I made it around the corner when I saw him. He wasn't dressed in his usual cutoffs and no shirt. He was actually dressed in dark blue jeans and a cream colored sweater. His eyes lit up as I got closer. Jake I said as I rushed over to give him a hug. Morning Bells, he said as he quickly kissed me. I looked at the dishes as I sat down. I had seen those covered dishes plenty considering all the time we'd spent at Emily's house. I looked at Jake and said "Em fixed breakfast?" I was confused. Why would Emily send breakfast over with Jake? I felt well enough, to cook for the guys in my life, so why were they acting like I was ill? "What's going on? I wasn't expecting you until much later Jake." I said, my face scrunching up in confusion. I heard Charlie snicker, which meant he was in on it too. "I've already eaten," He said. "I'm heading on out. You two have fun." He patted Jake on the back, which was unusual to say the least. "Grab you a plate real quick and then grab your coat, we've got plans," Jake said, with unusual brusqueness, he must be nervous. "Plans this early in the day Jacob?" I asked. I wondered what was going on; usually he was content to sit at home with me. "What on earth is going on?"** "**It's a surprise." He said quickly. I scowled; he knew how much I hated surprises. "Let's just eat breakfast and then you'll see where we're going." He said, and that was the last of the conversation for breakfast.** **After we ate I tossed him a dish rag. I was aiming towards his head but he caught it as if I had been a toddler throwing my first ball. This irritated me even more, "You dry." I said and walked over to the sink. "Yes ma'am" he said teasingly. Jake zoned out for a bit and let the pile of dishes that he was supposed to dry sit. I splashed him with water, I wondered if I could see steam rising from his skin that would have been beyond cool. "So where are we going?" I asked, trying to get him to spill the secret. "Well first we have to get these dishes back to Em otherwise, she'll have my hide," he said. "Then we are on to the surprise." I glowered at him. "You do know that I absolutely hate surprises and presents right." I reminded him. A broad grin crossed his face. "You'll like this one." He stated. He was so sure of himself. I decided to play along if for no other reason than to keep that perfect smile on his face. How I loved his smile. It warmed up the entire room. We spent the remainder of the time washing dishes with me lost in my thoughts. Jake seemed excited and anxious about whatever he had planned. I was actually shocked that he didn't start complaining about the dishes taking too long. ** **When we finally finished the dishes, I grabbed my jacket. He opened the front door for me and led me out to the Rabbit. This was going to be interesting. **


	3. Romantic? Huh? Jake POV

Ch 3 – Who said I didn't imprint?

Jake's POV

I opened the door to the Rabbit. It groaned. _Ugh. Another thing to fix_. I thought about just phasing and running there, but then I remembered that Em's dishes wouldn't make the trip. I closed the Rabbit door, and got in on the driver's side. Before I could get the keys in the ignition I felt her cool hand run from my temple down to my jaw. I jumped. Were all guys that were about to ask the girl they loved to marry them this nervous? I didn't think they were. My whole life was at stake. Nobody knew that I had imprinted on Bella, other than Sam and I. When Edward left, I was so glad. She didn't need him as a distraction anymore. I was sorry she got hurt, but the life she really wanted was starting to come together finally.

I felt something cool slide down my arm. I almost jumped again. "Jake, are you okay," she asked. "You are awfully quiet and have been zoning out a bit today." I slowly turned my head to look at her, hoping she wouldn't be able to read me like a book. Her forehead was creased with worry and concern. I smiled. "Nothing a quick kiss can't fix, Bells," I said, jokingly. She practically threw herself off the seat and into my arms. _Holy cow, all I have to do is make her worry and then tell her a kiss will fix it? Note to self, do this again in the future, when we're not in the Rabbit. _ I gently set her back in the passenger seat. "I'm fine, Bells ," I said. I ran my hands over my pockets to make sure that the surprises were still there. One was a Quileute bracelet I had made myself, a type of promise ring. The other was my mom's engagement ring. It was only a couple of days ago that I found out Dad had it. I didn't care which one she picked as long as she picked one. I was hoping she'd choose my mother's ring.

I started the car, and we drove to La Push. I noticed that every once in a while she'd look at me out of the corner of her eye, still completely puzzled. I chuckled. She still had no clue as to what is going on. _Excellent! This is going to be fun. _ I pulled into Emily's driveway. I was hoping to just go in and drop the dishes off so I could take Bella out to the beach. "Stay here for a sec, Bells. I'm just going to run these in," I said. "Jake, there's no reason to be rude, we're here might as well visit," she said. _Crap. This is going to get bad, very bad. Emily knew of my plans, and knew I was going to propose today, but doesn't know that I haven't done it, yet._ I could just see Emily accidentally spoiling it all. I went around and opened Bella's door for her. I could only hope that I could let Em know ahead of time that I hadn't asked yet. We walked in, hand in hand. "Jacob, Bella", she greeted us. It was at this time I started panicking. "So what did you," Emily started. I coughed and started frantically waving for her to shut up. "Jake, kitchen for a sec," Em said sternly to me. She turned to Bella and said "Don't worry; I'll have him back to you in one piece in just a second." I went into the kitchen with Em. "I haven't asked her yet!" I whispered. Emily just stared in shock, "What do you mean you haven't asked her yet?" "I was going to take her to the garage after we left here," I replied. "You were going to take her WHERE?!?" She sounded horrified. "Yeah, I mean that is where we have spent the most time together, and I wanted to add another good memory to it." I said, trying to explain. "Argh! Go talk to Sam!" Emily said pushing me towards the door that led to their backyard. "What did I do?" I asked, my head tilted in confusion. "Just go talk to Sam! He is on patrol, so you will have to phase but go talk to Sam!" She said as I took a step outside. "Remember the clothes, Jake," she called. _Great. I was going to have to strip before I phased_.

I took off my clothes and stashed them into the makeshift box that Sam had built for things like this. I phased and started mentally searching for Sam_. Sam? What kid? Emily said I should talk to you. About? I showed Sam the conversation with Emily. Sam howled in laughter. I sat there wondering what was so funny. What in the world are you thinking Jake? I thought I'd take her to the place where we spent the most time together. Look Jake, do you want her to say yes? No I was actually planning on her saying no, you know just in case I was suicidal. Of course I want her to say yes. I need her to say yes. Do you want to have to explain the whole imprinting thing to her? He knew the answer to that before he asked. Take her to the beach. I've seen you guys there in your head. She'll like it. Trust me Jake. It's romantic. _I phased back and put my clothes back on. Em was watching out the kitchen window. She ran outside. "So what did Sam say," she asked. "He said something about the garage not being romantic and for me to take her to the beach." I sighed pulling back on my shirt. Emily grinned. "I knew Sam would set you straight," she stated. "Well get out, go and don't come back until you ask her. "


	4. Puzzling Bella Pov

Chapter 4 Puzzling

Bella's POV

With Emily's dishes securely in one arm, Jake took my hand and led me to the Rabbit. He opened the passenger side door for me. It groaned loudly. Instantly, Jake frowned. He handed me the dishes and then quickly got in on the other side of the car. He was still scowling. I hated seeing him like that so I ran my hand over his face to try to soothe him. He almost jumped out of his seat, as if my touch had burned him. He was still zoned out, worrying about something. I decided to try to soothe him again. This time I ran my hand down his arm. He didn't jump nearly as much this time.

"Jake, are you okay," I asked. "You are awfully quiet and have been zoning out a bit today." He slowly turned his head to look at me as if he was trying to regain his composure, and half heartedly smiled. "Nothing a quick kiss can't fix, Bells," he said. I wanted nothing more than to bring back that familiar smile to his face so I practically jumped out of my seat and into his arms, kissing him soundly. He gently set me back in my seat. "I'm fine, Bells ," he said. I wondered if the surprise had anything to do with what was bothering him. I also wondered if it was bothering him so much, what did he have in store. It didn't seem like it could be anything good. I saw him run his hands over his pockets and then he started the car. We didn't talk on the way to La Push but I noticed that he was still worrying. It looked as if he had the weight of the world on his shoulders right now.

We pulled into Emily's driveway. "Stay here for a sec, Bells. I'm just going to run these in," he said, grabbing Emily's dishes. I wasn't about to pass up an opportunity to see my best friend, as well as try to figure out what caused her to fix breakfast for Charlie and I when I knew for a fact she knew I could cook, since I had done the same for her. "Jake, there's no reason to be rude, we're here might as well visit," I told him. He conceded with a sigh and nestled the dishes in one arm. He grabbed my hand with his free hand and we walked to the door hand in hand. "Jacob, Bella", Emily greeted us. "So what did you," Emily started. At this time, Jacob started coughing. Out of the corner of my eye I swear I saw him waving frantically. He was trying to keep Em quiet, about what though I hadn't put that together yet. "Jake, kitchen for a sec," Em said sternly to him. She turned to me and said "Don't worry; I'll have him back to you in one piece in just a second." Em followed him into the kitchen. A few seconds later I heard her order Jacob to go talk to Sam. Em reappeared from the kitchen and told me "He needed to talk to Sam, who's on patrol. He'll be back soon." I smiled.

"So, what do you know about the pack,"she started. I looked at her. "Let me try this again, since I've confused you." "Has Jake ever brought up imprinting," she asked. "Only in passing," I replied. Em looked at me for a second and then started talking. "I've known you for four years, now Bella. I know I can trust you to keep a secret. I also know that I can trust you to not break my confidence." I nodded, silently. Emily had become my best friend, since Alice's sudden disappearance four years ago. "Anything you tell me Em, I'll keep it a secret, " I told her. Emily smiled. "This is big, Bella. If I didn't think you needed to know I wouldn't tell you, since I don't break confidences lightly. However, you are involved." I cut her off. "Em, please tell me what it is already. You have my word I won't say anything about it." She smiled again. "I need to explain imprinting first. Since Jacob obviously didn't." I waited patiently and said nothing. "The quickest explaination is when a werewolf imprints, he finds his soulmate for life." She continued, "The way Sam explained it to me, is that the werewolf doesn't have a choice in the matter. It just happens. The universe suddenly just makes sense." I was trying to make sense of what she was telling me. "Now Jacob would never hurt you intentionally." I stopped breathing when I figured it out. She was trying to tell me that Jacob had imprinted on someone and that someone was not me. I wrapped my arm tightly around my middle section to keep my insides from falling out. I don't know if Emily kept talking or not because I couldn't hear anything she said. The only thing I heard was my mind screaming _he's going to leave you_. _It's happening again_. I did my best to keep the tears at bay. I was vaguely aware that Emily had jumped off the couch and ran out back again to say something to Jake, who was on his way back inside. I hoped that I could keep it together while he said what he had to say.


	5. What the? Jake POV

Chapter 5

What the..?

Jake's POV

I went back inside Emily's. Bella was sitting on the couch. Something was clearly wrong with her but I couldn't put my finger on it. "Okay Bells," I said to her, "Time for the surpise." "Bye guys," Emily said as we walked out the door. We walked to the beach in silence. Bella looked lost. I sat down on what had become "our" bench and pulled her onto my lap. She threw her arms around me and started sobbing. She was trying to talk while she was sobbing. I managed to make out every third word. Can't lose and don't leave were the ones I made out perfectly clear. " Bella, honey, what's wrong?" " Emily told me about you imprinting," she cried as she tried to get the sobbing under control. "So you know," I said flatly extremely irate that Emily had said anything. She looked at me with more tears welling up in her eyes. "Jacob, please don't leave me. I love you." I chuckled. It was probably the worst thing I could have done in the circumstances, but it was funny. Em hadn't told her everything. Bella had jumped to the wrong conclusion. I slid her off my lap and got down on my knees so that I could look into her eyes. "Bella honey, I would never hurt you." I don't think she heard me because she still hadn't moved her arm yet, and she was still crying. I realized why this looked all too familiar at once. She was like this four years ago, after _he_ left. It was now or never. I had to find a way to summon up the courage to prove to her that I was _not_ going to leave her. I put my hand under her chin. "Isabella Swan, I would never leave you. I love you too much to do that." _Okay Jake, here we go. One knee just like Sam said_. She'd stopped crying and looked at me as if she were waiting for the bottom to still fall out. _Breathe, can do this. _ I didn't stop to think. I reached into the pocket that held my mother's engagement ring. I held it in my hand for a second while I tried of a "romantic" way of putting this. I raised one knee and then started. "Isabella Swan, I love you more than anything in this whole universe. _You_ are my whole universe. Would you do me the honor and be my wife?" I held out the ring for her. Her eyes were wide. She started to speak, but suddenly slumped over, almost falling off the driftwood bench. I caught her before she fell off the bench. _CRAP! What the.. Aww crap! She was still breathing. Yay! She's still alive. Crap. Crap. Crap. That wasn't an answer. Think, Jake. Emily's. That's where I'll take her._ I slid the ring back into my pocket and started carrying her up to Emily's house. Sam had just gotten off patrol and was walking up the way himself. "Jeez, Jake what did you do," he asked. I couldn't think straight. The words just came out of my mouth. "I showed her my my thingy and she fainted, I think." Sam looked at me in horror. "You did what!" Oh crap now I'm in trouble with Sam and I don't even know why. "I showed her my ring Sam and she fainted." Sam smirked. "I thought you did something else kid." "Get your mind out of the gutter Sam and tell me what I should do." " I can't, Jake. It's comfy there and has a nice view." "Of Emily no doubt," I said. Sam chuckled. "Of course." Sam sighed. "Take her inside and put her on the couch, for now." We walked in together.


	6. Overwhelmed Bella POV

Chapter 6 Overwhelmed

Bella's POV

Jake walked into Em's house and smiled. I was lost deep in my thoughts. I couldn't lose him. He grabbed my hand and said "Okay Bells, time for the surpise." I vaguely heard Emily say "Bye guys." I barely noticed that he was almost pulling me towards the beach. _Great he's going to take me to our spot to soften the blow._

He sat down on the driftwood bench, _our_ bench, and pulled me onto his lap. I wrapped my arms him, how much I loved him, and begging him not to leave me. It wasn't coming out clear in between the sobs. " Bella, honey, what's wrong,"he asked. " Emily told me about you imprinting,"I said, shakily. I was trying so hard to get myself under control. It just hurt. "So you know," he said flatly. He frowned. "Jacob, please don't leave me. I love you." I was fighting the tears again. He chuckled softly. He slid me off of his lap and got down on his knees. He cupped my chin in his warm hand. His dark eyes bored into me. "Bella honey, I would never hurt you," he said. I still clutched my insides waiting for him to tell me it was over. "Isabella Swan, I would never leave you. I love you too much to do that." How I wanted to believe him. Emily said he didn't have a choice in the matter. Why was he saying this? Did he think that it would make things any easier on me?

He then raised one knee, dug into his pockets and pulled something out. "Isabella Swan, I love you more than anything in this whole universe. _You_ are my whole universe. Would you do me the honor and be my wife?" In his hand, he had a diamond engagement ring. My mind started reeling. _He imprinted on ME. He wasn't going to leave. He wanted to marry ME. Say YES. Say YES._ I tried to form the word with my mouth but it wouldn't work. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't speak. Suddenly, everything went black.


	7. Cloud 1700 Here I come

Chapter 7 – Cloud 1700 Here I come

Jake's POV

I gently laid her on the couch. I kneeled down beside her waiting and hoping she would wake up. Emily came around the corner. "Jake, what happened? Is she hurt," she asked. "No, Em," I responded, "I proposed and I think she fainted." Sam looked at Emily's scarred face which was now contorted with worry and concern. "Em, sweetie, she'll be fine," he told her.

About that time, the rest of the crew showed up. I groaned. I knew they were all here for breakfast, but the last thing Bells needed was more people staring at her. Emily had set breakfast out for everyone. Paul glanced at the couch, noticing that Bella was laying there. "What did she do know," he asked. I growled. Sam told him, "Bella will be fine. She just fainted." Paul had a smug grin on his face. "That girl spends more time on her back than she does upright." Emily walked into the dining room, frying pan in tow, where Paul was eating. A loud, dull thud echoed across the room. "Ouch! Em, that actually hurt. I think you are getting stronger or the frying pan is," Paul said, rubbing the back of his head. "Keep those types of comments to yourself, Paul." Emily smiled and continued, "I've been getting plenty of practice lately. I know my aim is improving." Sam snickered and then said, "If you've dented it, you are replacing it, Paul. Oh and learn to keep your mouth shut. That's the third time this week alone. Cast iron isn't cheap you know." Just then Bella stirred a little. All of a sudden all eyes were peering over the couch on her face. "Everyone OUT," Emily yelled, "What are you guys trying to do give her a heart attack? The last thing she's going to want is everyone staring at her."

Quil, and Embry filed out the door. Paul and Rachel were close behind. Paul was still rubbing his head from where the frying pan connected. Jared and Leah left after Paul. Seth was the last to leave. Bella stirred a bit more. "Bells honey can you hear me," I asked. "Jake?" she whispered. "I'm here." She opened her eyes. "Glad you are okay Bella," Sam commented from the dining room. "Jake, yes," she said. I heard Emily's squeal of delight before I could register what was going on. It hit me like one of Emily's cast iron skillets. "You mean you'll marry me?" I asked her. She smiled as she sat up. "Yes Jacob Black. I love you more than anything in this world. Yes, I'll marry you."

I picked her up off the couch in one quick motion and spun her around. She was mine. I loved her more than anything else in this world and she just agreed to be mine forever. I held her tightly and crushed my lips to hers. "Jake, can't..breathe," she said, gasping for air. "Oops, sorry Bells," I apologized, setting her down but not letting her go.

Emily raced into the living room and gave us both a hug. She squealed again. "I'm so happy for you guys. Finally another wolf girl," she gushed. She stopped and thought for a second. "Bella, that is going to make us practically sisters," Emily squealed again. "You guys have to let me do the engagement party and help plan the wedding. " Bella smiled. She looked peaceful. "Of course, Em, you can help all you want to, I'd be honored. Only nothing too big or elaborate," she told Emily.

I bent down and breathed in Bella's hair. The smell of ocean air had mingled with the strawberry scent and made it smell that much better. "You know, I'm the happiest man in the world right now," I whispered in her ear. I was fighting back happy tears. I didn't want her to see me turn into a puddle of mush. She turned around and looked up at me. "Well, Mr. Black, I'm the happiest and luckiest woman alive," she said with a smile.

I was having a hard time containing myself. I wanted to stand on the roof and yell to the world that she loved me. I wanted the whole world to know that I was going to marry Bella. "You just wait till our honeymoon," I told her teasingly. She playfully smacked me. "I might just hold you to that, my dear," she said and then winked. "You're lucky we aren't alone now, Bells," I said, "I don't think Charlie would like me taking you back naked." She blushed crimson and buried her head against my chest. I grinned. I loved making her blush.

Everything was perfect. The only way this could get better, was if today was our wedding day.


	8. Bursting At The Seams Bella POV

Chapter 8

Bursting At The Seams

Bella's POV

Everything was black. My mind still worked but my body didn't. I was reeling from the fact that I went from thinking that Jacob was going to leave to him asking me to marry him. At least I think he did. I was hoping this wasn't some twisted dream I was having. I found myself standing in a clearing in the forest. I saw Edward on one end of the clearing. I saw Jacob on the other. I was standing in the middle. I could hear the hissing and growling between the two as they stood there. I could make out some of the things they were saying to each other in between hisses and growls. "You can't have her," Edward hissed. "You didn't want her, leech. You broke her," Jacob growled. I realized that I was going to have to choose and let one go for forever. There they sat on two opposite ends of the clearing, fire and ice. Ice burned. Fire soothed. I looked over at Edward. "YOU can't have ME," I yelled. "I hate what you did to me. You lied. You took away everything. But you know what Edward, I forgive you. If you would have stayed, I never would have known what true love was like. How natural it is supposed to feel. Goodbye Edward. I wish you the best." With that, Edward vanished. I turned to Jake who was standing there with a smug grin on his face. I ran to him, and caught him off guard enough that I knocked him to the forest floor. I covered his face in tiny kisses. I felt the heat surround me. It burned around and through me. It made me feel safe, familiar, comfortable, and desired. I knew my answer. I would tell Jake yes, as soon as this was over. I was going to say yes before, but I had reservations about it. I had no reservations about it now. I had given Jacob my heart, my whole heart.

I could hear voices around me and hoped that this was ending soon. I tried to move a little, and it seemed to work. I decided to try it again. This time I was able to shift my leg a little. "Bells honey can you hear me," he asked me. His voice betrayed him. He was so concerned and worried. I tried to answer him, to finally pull myself out of the blackness. "Jake?" My voice was barely a whisper. "I'm here." My eyelids finally opened. It took a minute to realize where we were. "Glad you are okay Bella," Sam commented from the dining room. I decided I had made Jacob suffer and worry far too much. I looked at Jake's face. "Jake, yes," I said. Jake looked confused. Emily squealed from the kitchen in delight. "You mean you'll marry me?" He asked. I smiled at him as I sat up on the couch, feeling much stronger than I ever did. I looked into his deep dark eyes. "Yes Jacob Black. I love you more than anything in this world. Yes, I'll marry you."

He picked me up off the couch in one fluid motion and spun me around. He held me tightly and then crushed his lips against mine. "Jake.. can't breathe," I said, gasping for air. "Oops, sorry Bells," he said, gently setting me down, but not letting me go. Emily raced into the living room and gave us both a hug. She squealed again. "I'm so happy for you guys. Finally another wolf girl," she gushed. She stopped and thought for a second. "Bella, that is going to make us practically sisters," Emily squealed again. "You guys have to let me do the engagement party and help plan the wedding. " I smiled. Everything just felt right. "Of course, Em, you can help all you want to, I'd be honored. Only nothing too big or elaborate," I told her.

Jacob leaned down and whispered in my ear. ""You know, I'm the happiest man in the world right now." I was elated. It felt like I was floating on air. I turned around, and looked up at him, still snug in his arms. "Well, Mr. Black, I'm the happiest and luckiest woman alive," I told him. I giggled at the thought of soon being Mrs. Black. He looked like he was about to burst. I felt the exact same way. I felt like I was going to burst with happiness. "You just wait till our honeymoon," he said jokingly. I playfully smacked him. _Oh so that was the game he was going to play. Let's see if I can make Jacob blush. _"I might just hold you to that, my dear," I told him, and followed it with a wink. He grinned wide. He leaned in a little closer and whispered, "You're lucky we aren't alone now, Bells. I don't think Charlie would like me taking you back naked." I blushed deeply at the thought of my clothes being ripped to shreds and buried my head in his chest, trying to hide the smile, as well as my embarrassment. _Okay he wins this round. _

Everything was perfect. The only way this could get better, was if today was our wedding day.


	9. I'm a Goofball Jake POV

Chapter 9

I'm a goofball

Jake's POV

Everything was perfect, or so I thought. Bella had excused herself to go to the restroom. I had put my hands in my pockets and I realized, not everything was perfect. The ring was still in my pocket and not on her finger. I'd gotten so excited about her saying yes, that I'd completely forgotten to give her my mom's ring. She came out of the bathroom. I scooped her up in my arms and set her down on the couch. "Let's make this official," I said smiling. I pulled the ring out of my pocket, and slid it onto her finger. It fit. She looked at the ring and then up at me with tears in her eyes. "Jacob, it's beautiful. You shouldn't have spent so much," she said. I smiled. "I am glad you like it, but I didn't spend anything on it." I wondered for a second if Mom would be happy with who I chose to give her ring to, and if she was proud of me. "It was my mom's ring." Her eyes got wide and then she started crying. "Please tell me you like the ring," I said. "Jacob Black, I love the ring. I love the fact that it was your mom's," she said.

"Will you tell me the story behind the ring," she asked. "I will one day but not today," I told her. I didn't want anything to ruin today's happiness. It wasn't the fact that I didn't want to talk about Mom. I just didn't want to do it today. It is the fact that it made me sad. I didn't want anything spoiling today.

"So, Bells, what does my new fiancée want to do today," I asked her. It was still early and we had all day. Emily piped up. "Why don't you two set a date so we can get started on the planning?" Bella grimaced. I knew she hated parties. I also knew that she was doing this to humor Emily. Bella had helped plan Emily's and Sam's wedding a couple of years ago. "We could do Valentine's Day or March 5th," I said to Bella. "I understand Valentine's Day but what is March 5th," she said. "March 5th was the first time I saw you since you'd moved back to Forks. It was at First Beach," I told her. "I remember that," quipped Sam. Bella smiled and then thought for a moment. "Don't you think we ought to tell the pack first," she said. Emily shook her head and said, "They already know. They left Seth behind to find out what is going on. I saw him leaning up against one of the windows." I chuckled. That sounded just like them. Bella rolled her eyes and then giggled. She looked up at me and said, "If we get married on Valentine's Day, we can spend the most romantic day of the year together." I noted the emphasis on together. "You heard the lady, Valentine's Day it is," I told Emily.

Emily's eyes went wide in shock. It was November 15. "That gives me less than three full months to plan! Not to mention two holidays in between and then engagement party." Sam got up from the table and wrapped his arms around Emily. "Calm down, babe. Everything will work out. There's no reason that the engagement party can't be tonight. I can go to the store and pick up anything you need. You and Bella can go shopping tomorrow. I will take Jake shopping." Emily smiled and kissed him gently. She'd calmed down. "Oh crap, I have to work tomorrow, Em," Bella said. "However, I think I can get Mrs. Newton to let me off early if it's slow, which it usually is on Sundays." "That's great! So I'll grab Leah and pick you up from work and then we can head into Port Angeles or Seattle for fabric," Emily told Bella, who looked confused. "I'm making your dress," Emily said with a smile. "Em are you sure you want to do that," Bella asked. Em beamed a smile. "Of course I do. I know you guys are working with limited funds, and I wouldn't have my best friend wearing just any old thing," Em said sternly. I smirked. Girls were so goofy. I could care less if she showed up naked, as long as she married me. "Don't be so quick to start smirking, goofball. We're going shopping tomorrow, too." Sam said, chuckling to himself. I groaned.


	10. Floating Bella POV

Chapter 10

Floating

Bella's POV

Once I had gotten to the bathroom, it was extremely hard to contain myself. After I had used the facilities, I found it hard not to bounce around the room squealing to myself. The man I loved more than anything in this world had asked me to marry him. Nothing could be more right, than it was at this moment.

I had just barely gotten into the front room when I found myself scooped up into some warm familiar arms. Jake gently set me down on the couch. He was beaming. "Let's make this official," he said. He slid a ring on my third finger of my left hand. It was the most beautiful ring I had ever seen. It was a single solitaire set in yellow gold that fit perfectly. "Jacob, it's beautiful. You shouldn't have spent so much," I said. He smiled softly. "I am glad you like it, but I didn't spend anything on it," he said. He looked almost sad as he continued, "It was my mom's ring." I could feel the tears well up in my eyes. He had given me the one thing he had left of his mom. He looked like his heart might break in two. "Please tell me you like the ring," he said, almost pleading with me. I honestly thought that if I had said I didn't like it his heart would have split down the middle. "Jacob Black, I love the ring. I love the fact that it was your mom's," I told him.

"Will you tell me the story behind the ring," I asked him. Truthfully, I wanted to know more about his mom. He didn't talk about her often and when he did, he always seemed so sad. "I will one day but not today," he said. I guessed that I'd have to find a time to ask Billy about it. I didn't know if Jacob knew the story or not. He had been so little when his mom passed.

"So, Bells, what does my new fiancée want to do today," he asked me. He was grinning from ear to ear again. It was still early and we had all day together. Emily spoke before I had the chance to. "Why don't you two set a date so we can get started on the planning?" I hated when people made such a big deal over me. I also knew that she was doing this because I had helped plan her wedding. I looked at Jake to see if he had any suggestions. In all honesty, I could care less about how it was done, and where. I just wanted to be Mrs. Jacob Black. Anything more than that felt like I was asking too much and asking for something to go wrong. "We could do Valentine's Day or March 5th," Jake said breaking my train of thought. "I understand Valentine's Day but what is March 5th," I replied. I hoped I hadn't forgotten anything monumental to our relationship. "March 5th was the first time I saw you since you'd moved back to Forks. It was at First Beach," he said. I smiled remembering. At least I wouldn't have to worry about him forgetting our anniversaries. "I remember that," quipped Sam. Everything was starting to spin again. I needed to slow down and catch my breath if only for a moment. "Don't you think we ought to tell the pack first," I asked. Emily shook her head and said, ""They already know. They left Seth behind to find out what is going on. I saw him leaning up against one of the windows." I rolled my eyes and giggled. That sounded just like them. I looked at Jake and said, "If we get married on Valentine's Day, we can spend the most romantic day of the year _together_." I made sure to emphasize the word together. Jake looked at Emily and said, ""You heard the lady, Valentine's Day it is."

Emily's eyes went wide in shock. It was November 15. "That gives me less than three full months to plan! Not to mention two holidays in between and then engagement party." Sam got up from the table and wrapped his arms around Emily. "Calm down, babe. Everything will work out. There's no reason that the engagement party can't be tonight. I can go to the store and pick up anything you need. You and Bella can go shopping tomorrow. I will take Jake shopping." Emily smiled and kissed him gently. She'd calmed down. I realized that tomorrow was Sunday and I had to work at Newton's. "Oh crap, I have to work tomorrow, Em," I said to Emily. "However, I think I can get Mrs. Newton to let me off early if it's slow, which it usually is on Sundays." Emily smiled and said, "That's great! So I'll grab Leah and pick you up from work and then we can head into Port Angeles or Seattle for fabric." _Fabric, why would we be shopping for fabric? _I was confused. "I'm making your dress," Emily said with a smile. I was shocked. She had already started planning the wedding and now she was going to make my dress as well. Holy crow that was a bit much. "Em are you sure you want to do that," I asked. I didn't want her to go through so much trouble. Em beamed a smile. "Of course I do. I know you guys are working with limited funds, and I wouldn't have my best friend wearing just any old thing," Em said sternly. Jake smirked smugly. "Don't be so quick to start smirking, goofball. We're going shopping tomorrow, too." Sam said, chuckling to himself. Jake groaned. I giggled. _Take that goofball. _


	11. Teasing Jake POV

Chapter 11 (Jake's POV)

Teasing

A/N – Don't own any of the characters.

Emily was bustling about the kitchen. I heard cabinets open and shut. "Sam, I need a piece of paper," she called. "Here hon," he said handing her the paper. "I'm doing a grocery list. You and Jake can run to the store to get the stuff. Bella needs to call Charlie and Billy so that they'll be sure to come, and one of you two can inform the rest of the pack," she stated. Bella sat up and had a pained look on her face. She had been snuggling against me on the couch for the last hour. My guess was she had forgotten all about telling her dad. I know I had forgotten about telling my dad. "Yeah yeah, sure sure," I told Em. Bella got up and took the phone into the other room so she could have some privacy.

"Hey Em, I'm going to need to catch a nap sometime today," I told her. "I was so nervous I didn't sleep last night," I explained. It was Sam that spoke up. "Touching, kid. Really touching. We have a lot to do today. In fact, we have a lot to do every day, all for you and Bella. You can sleep after the honeymoon." Emily swatted him playfully. "With those two, it will be a year before he gets any rest, if he's lucky," Emily replied jokingly. Sam looked confused for a second and then figured out what Emily had meant. "Four years and nothing, Jake," he asked astonished. "Nope," I said. Sam fell out of his chair, laughing. "I can't believe it," he choked out in between laughing fits. "Jake, you should be sainted," he said still howling in laughter. Em stood in the kitchen doorway, glaring at him. "Jake, cluebat please," she said. I chuckled and got up to go get the baseball bat that Em had stashed in a closet. Sam immediately regained his composure. "Okay Emily, I'll behave. But you can't tell me that you don't find it funny," he said. "I find it sweet that they wanted to wait till after they were married," Em replied curtly. "I know for a fact someone didn't want to wait," he replied, glancing at me. A low growl rose up through my chest. I was having second thoughts about not getting the bat for Emily now.

Emily went back to putting together the list, just as Bella came out of the bedroom. Bella handed Emily the phone. "Thanks, Em, Billy and Dad will be here tonight. I didn't know what time to tell them though." she said. She came over and sat in my lap. I could feel that something was off with her. "Bells, honey, what's wrong," I asked her. "Nothing," she replied. "Dad told me everything about this morning," she continued. I was confused and I guess she could read it on my face. "Dad told me you asked him first before asking me," she explained. I smiled. "Well it seemed like the right thing to do," I explained. "Well it was sweet, Jake," Bella said. She continued. "He also said he was surprised we were waiting that long and said something about wanting to enjoy grandchildren while he was still young enough to get out there and have fun with them. You know anything about that, Jake." I shook my head. "He didn't say anything like that to me, but it does sound like him," I said.

Emily finished the grocery list and gave it to Sam. "Be sure you get enough stuff for everyone to drink," she said, "and remember, not everyone can drink beer." I chuckled. "Who needs beer to get buzzed when I have this," I said as I playfully smacked Bella on the butt. She smacked me across the arm. Sam looked at me and shook his head. "Come on Jake, let's get this over with," he said. I could see that he was going to be a "ray of sunshine" tomorrow when we were shopping. Yay. He was going to be a lot of help tomorrow.

We headed out the door after kissing both girls goodbye. Emily had already started pulling out the bridal magazines as we were leaving. We got into Sam's truck without saying a word. Sam's truck roared to life and we started down the road. "Sam, can I ask you something?" Sam glanced over at me for a quick second. "I had a feeling this was coming. Let me find somewhere to pull over." I guess he knew I would have a lot of questions that only he could answer. He was the oldest of the pack, and the first one that married their imprinted.


	12. Phone Call Bella POV

Trippin 12

Bella's POV

Phone call

Em was busy in the kitchen. My guess would be that she was getting things ready for the party. I would have offered to help but I doubt that she would have let me. . "Sam, I need a piece of paper," she called. "Here hon," he said handing her the paper. "I'm doing a grocery list. You and Jake can run to the store to get the stuff. Bella needs to call Charlie and Billy so that they'll be sure to come, and one of you two can inform the rest of the pack," she stated.

I felt panicked. I had forgotten to call Dad. I had been so comfortable in Jake's arms that it totally slipped my mind. I got up from the sofa and grabbed the phone and went into the next room for the appearance of privacy. I knew they could all hear me.

I quickly dialed Charlie's cell phone. Charlie's voice on the receiver was crackling.

"Hello, Hello" he said. "Hi Dad," I answered. "Bells, is that you? I can barely hear you." "Yeah dad it's me," I responded. "Dad there's something I need to tell you." Charlie laughed. "What did you say, Bells?" "I said there was something I needed to tell you, Dad." Charlie laughed again. "No no no, to Jake. What did you say to Jake's proposal?" I rolled my eyes. Of course he knew ahead of time. Jake would have asked him first. I giggled. "Dad, I said yes." I thought I heard Charlie squeal with excitement and him mutter about time under his breath. "So have you two set a date?" "We're thinking Valentine's Day." "I am surprised you two are waiting that long." "Dad, Emily is throwing us an engagement party at their house tonight. I need you to bring Billy." "Yeah yeah, sure sure," he said. "Dad, you've been around Jake too long." "You do know that I want grandchildren while I am still young enough to enjoy them, right? The sooner, the better." I was flabbergasted. "DAD!!" I blushed. "I'll have to talk to Jake about that one. Party is around 6 tonight." "Don't worry Bells. Billy and I will be there." "Bye Dad. Love you." "Love you too Bells."

I walked out of the room in shock. I guess Jake could tell. I curled back up in his lap. "Bells, honey, what's wrong," he asked. "Nothing," I replied. "Dad told me everything about this morning," I continued. He looked confused. Dad told me you asked him first before asking me," I explained. He smiled that big goofy grin of his. "Well it seemed like the right thing to do," he explained. Well it was sweet, Jake," I said. I continued. "He also said he was surprised we were waiting that long and said something about wanting to enjoy grandchildren while he was still young enough to get out there and have fun with them. You know anything about that, Jake." He shook his head. "He didn't say anything like that to me, but it does sound like him," he said.

Emily finished the grocery list and gave it to Sam. "Be sure you get enough stuff for everyone to drink," she said, "and remember, not everyone can drink beer." Jake chuckled. ""Who needs beer to get buzzed when I have this," he said as he playfully smacked me on the butt. I smacked him for it. Not like he felt it, though. "Come on Jake, let's get this over with," Sam said. Emily was in the process of pulling out bridal magazines. They kissed us good bye and headed out.

It was good that they were leaving. I needed to talk to Emily without those two around. I had questions that I really wanted to ask her and she was the only one that I trusted to answer them.


	13. Not a Laughing Matter Jake POV

Trippin 13

Not a laughing matter

Jake's POV

Sam had pulled over the truck. "So, what's the deal, kid?" he asked. "Um, Um, Um, I don't know how to put it," I said. Truth was I was embarrassed. I needed to ask him how he knew when Emily was ready. I had no clue how to tell if Bella was ready to go further physically in our relationship. "I'm waiting," Sam said impatiently. "How could you tell when Em was ready," I blurted out. Sam looked confused. "Ready for what? Marriage?" he asked. "Umm, no," I said quietly. His face contorted in puzzlement. "Then what, kid," he asked. He was going to make me say it. I realized that I was being immature about it all but at the same time it was embarrassing. I couldn't talk to Dad about it because though he knew about imprinting, he never experienced it. Sam had the most experience in this area.

"Sam I need to know how imprinting works," I said. "What on earth are you talking about," Sam asked. "Okay, let me get to the point. I need to know how you knew when Emily was ready, for .. well umm.. sex." Sam looked at me and blinked a couple of times. "Are you serious Jake," he asked. "Well, yeah otherwise I wouldn't be asking."

With that, Sam started laughing. He was rocking the truck back and forth and hitting the horn occasionally from laughing so hard. I thought he was going to break the steering wheel. He laughed so hard that the driver's side door popped open, and he rolled out of the truck. It was utterly humiliating and at the same time, irritating.

"SAM! I'm serious here. I need an answer," I stated. Sam slowly pulled himself together as he climbed back in. "Seriously Jake, you need to be sainted or something." I started to growl. "Pull it together kid. I'll tell you how I knew with Em." Sam chuckled again. "Is that why you two haven't done anything," he asked. "Well, yeah," I said. "I didn't want to push anything with Bella." Sam snickered. "Okay Saint Jake, a little tip for you. If things get heated, you let her lead. Don't put the brakes on. Just follow." "Follow. You mean to the bedroom, right," I asked. "Oh my gosh, Jake. If she goes there, then yes.. don't be stupid." I growled. "You aren't doing a very good job explaining stuff, Sam." I said. Sam looked at the time. He knew that Leah was busy catching up on shut eye after last night's patrol. Quil and Embry were out goofing off at the beach. Paul was with Rachel. Seth was at home.

"Okay out of the truck, head for the woods. I'll be there in a second." I hopped out of the truck and got to the woods, stripped down and then phased. I knew he was going to explain it mentally rather than attempt to explain it out loud. Sam stripped and then shifted. He let his mind wander over the memory of his feelings for Em, and their first time together. I saw the tenderness, as well as his restraint. I also saw a lot more of Emily than I wanted to_. I think I have it now. I told Sam. Just then Seth popped up with him shrieking in disgust. Next time warn me before you two start sharing fantasies and stories. _Seth was a dead man. This time, it was Sam that was going to take care of it. _Seth what are you doing we both asked. We saw him get bored at home and decide to go for a run. Seth you are a moron. _Just then Sam howled._ Might as well tell the pack about the party while we're here. Soon we were met with the rest of the pack's presence. Party at my house tonight. Jake and Bella's engagement party. Be there, unless you are running patrol, right Seth. Got it boss. _The pack mentally agreed to be there_. _ It felt good to know that even though I was not the Alpha, I still had the entire pack's support. I was glad that they were accepting Bella "into the pack" more or less.

Sam phased again, redressed and headed towards the truck. I did the same. We climbed into the truck and headed off to the store to get the things on Em's list.


	14. Questions Bella POV

Chapter 14

Bella's POV

Questions

The truck roared away as Em brought out some bridal magazines. "So do you have an idea of what you want as far as dresses go?"

"Hrmm," I responded. My mind was wandering.

"Earth to Bella. This is your wedding we're trying to plan here," Em said teasingly.

"I'm sorry Em. I'm really distracted today. "

"Want to talk about it? Maybe talking about it would help put it to rest."

I sighed heavily. "I honestly don't know where to start. I wish I could talk to my mom about this but my mom is well, not like "normal" moms."

Emily smiled softly, "Bella, I hope you don't mind me saying this. You are my best friend, and I hope that I'm yours. You can talk to me about anything, even personal things, hopefully without feeling weird."

I nodded and smiled. "Em of course you're my best friend! It's just this thing with Jake. I don't know what to do about it."

Em frowned and closed the bridal magazine. "You aren't getting cold feet already, are you?"

"No it's nothing like that. I love Jacob and I want to marry him. I also want to _be with_ him." I was hoping she'd notice the emphasis I'd put on the words be and with.

Em smiled again. "So then be with him."

"Em, it's not that simple. I'm afraid of scaring him off, and of him not being ready."

Emily laughed heartily. "Bella let me assure you. You won't scare him off. You really shouldn't worry about whether or not Jake's ready. He asked you to marry him. I think that alone should let you know where he stands as far as that's concerned."

"That's not all of it, though. I really don't know how to be sexy. I want it to be special for both of us, and I don't have a clue how to be sexy. I don't want to ruin my own honeymoon."

Emily giggled. "I can help with that some. "

I almost squealed. "You'd really help me?"

Em almost rolled out of her chair laughing. "Yeah, I'll help."

I got out a piece of paper and found a pen. I was going to take notes.

"Bella, don't be such a dork. You aren't going to need to take notes. It's not that involved."

I put the pen back in my purse.

"Do you have your makeup with you," Emily asked.

"Some of it," I responded.

"Good, sit over here. I'll be right back," Emily stated and then rushed off to the bathroom to get whatever she needed.

When she returned, Emily held in her hands a mirror and a makeup bag. "Go wash your face. I know you have some make up on, but you are going to want a fresh start with this. There's some eye makeup remover in the bathroom along with some other stuff you might want to use."

I went and scrubbed my face clean and patted it dry. I pulled my hair back into a sloppy ponytail since my hair was only going to serve to get in the way. I left the bathroom and went out to the front room.

Emily had brought out the radio out of her bedroom and along with a handful of CDs. She passed me the CDs and said "Go through those. Pick out something and not something light. You want something that just screams sexy."

I looked at her. The music she had I wasn't familiar with. "You pick. I'm not sure about half of this stuff."

Emily smiled and took the CDs out of my hands. "Hmm, something basic is needed. I think I know just the one." She grabbed one of the CDs and put it in the radio. "There are actually 3 or 4 tracks on this album." I shrugged. She laughed. "Don't worry, Bella. I'll buy you a copy of this album before you leave."

The music blared as she came back over to the table where the makeup sat. "Okay, sexy is about attitude. However, you have to create the atmosphere to make yourself feel sexy. That includes pampering yourself with a manicure or a pedicure or a hot candlelit bubble bath or a facial. Whatever you need to do that makes you feel good about yourself." Emily smiled. "I want you to put foundation on all of your face. Then pick half and do your makeup like you would if you were going out to a party or something, and I'll do the other half. I'll explain as I go."

I did as I was told and she showed me a few tips, including how to put on eyeliner and smudge it up some. "Oh, I need to let you in on a little inside information. It doesn't really matter what you do. Jacob is always going to want you. He's always going to think you are sexy, regardless. It comes with the territory of being one of the imprinted upon."

I looked at her and frowned a little. "so even if I was in nothing but a dishrag he'd find me sexy?"

She laughed again. "He may find you sexier in nothing but a dishrag." She glanced at the clock. "We don't have long. Anything else you need to know?"

"What about dancing?" I asked, timidly. I hated admitting that I couldn't dance, but it was the truth.

"What kind of dancing? Are we talking slow dancing or striptease?" she said.

"Well, to put it bluntly I need help with both. I can't dance," I told her.

"I think we have enough time to show you some basic moves of the striptease, but I know for a fact that the guys will be back soon, so the whole slow dancing thing will have to wait for another day."

I grinned. "I can't thank you enough Emily."

She smiled. "Do me a favor though. After this, go fix your makeup so that it all looks the same, the way I showed you. I want to see the look on Jake's face when he walks in."

She showed me how to swing my hips and toss my hair around along with a few other things. I was hoping it would help surprise Jake on our honeymoon.

I went back to the bathroom to fix my makeup the way she showed me and tousled my hair a bit. It was looking a bit on the sloppy side. I ran back out to the front room where Em had put away all the evidence from her lessons and brought back out the bridal magazines.

"So do you have anything in mind for a dress," she asked.

"I don't want anything too extravagant, so something simple. It's going to have to have sleeves," I replied.

"Something like this," she said pointing out one of the pictures in the magazine.

"That's pretty but I don't like the huge train," I said.

"I can make a shorter train or no train at all," she said

"I think shorter would work better," I responded.

Emily giggled as she heard the truck pull back into the driveway. "Watch this," she said, grinning from ear to hear.

Sam walked in first with three big bags of groceries in each arm. Jake trailed behind with two more and a case of soda. When Jake saw me, he almost dropped everything. Emily roared with laughter and then tossed me a knowing wink.

It certainly was going to be a night to remember.


End file.
